


I Know

by PeachyKeener



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, HIS SON???? HE WAS KILLED BY HIS SON?? FUCK STARWARS, M/M, Softness, This is fluff, but trust me its fluff, do you need to judge?, i know it make not seem like i bc peters crying, is this pure fluff, no, thats peter rn, this is really fluffy fluff, was this based on an rp, ye, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: Harley comes into Peter's room when he hears Peter crying to the Star Wars Theme Song.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 207





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> is this an rp me and ava did because were on crack? yes. Am i ashamed that I rp? absolutely yes. Is this cute? yes. Is this the first thing of quality I've written in awhile? yeah.

Harley Keener loved his boyfriend. Peter was the most perfect boy in the world, and Harley loved him more than anything in the world. But god fucking dammit, it was three in the fucking morning and Harley had two lectures to give tomorrow and he was not in the mood for Peter dramatically sobbing and blasting the Star Wars theme. 

He pounded on his boyfriend’s door, “Peter Benjamin, open up!” 

A weak sniffle greeted him from beyond the galaxy’s theme, “Go away.” 

“Peter,” He hoped his tone conveyed warning- if he was honest he was a little worried, but also, knew his boyfriend well enough to know that whatever this was, it wasn't serious, “Open this door or I will pick the lock.” 

His boyfriend hiccuped from the inside, “I’m not getting up.”

“Fine, you baby.” He set to work picking the lock, and it took a few minutes but the door swung open willingly under his skillful hand. He opened the door to inky darkness, “Why are you blasting the Star Wars theme at three A.M.?”

Peter, for his credit, cast an absolutely pitiful look at his boyfriend and curled up more on his side, hiccuping again, “Go away.” 

Harley tsked, looking around the room and finally finding the speakers he had made for peter a year ago, as a two year anniversary present. He turned off the music, “Peter. As your boyfriend, I want to know why you’re blasting the Star Wars theme song at three A.M. when you told me we would be sleeping alone to prepare for classes tomorrow.”

“Harley,” Peter bawled, like the baby he was, turning over and reaching for him, “I want a hug…”

  
  
A pang of sympathy rang through Harley’s heartless cavern of a chest and he sighed softly, moving to gently curl next to Peter on the bed, tangling together with him, “Why are you crying, baby?” 

“I rewatched The Force Awakens earlier.” 

Harley paused. He pulled back to meet his boyfriend’s bloodshot eyes, raising a brow, “Peter. Are you mad because your fictional crush died?” 

“Yes!” Peter let out a loud sob, “His own son killed him! He was murdered by his own son.” 

Now, look…Harley liked to think of himself as a nice, kind person. He went to church every Sunday and gave all he could back to the world. He was a volunteer at animal shelters and youth shelters and an avid part of the teen superheroes rights organization. He felt like he had done some good in the world. Which is why it shamed him slightly to admit that he burst out laughing at his boyfriend’s admission, “Oh my god.”

“Don’t laugh at me,” Peter sobbed harder, struggling to pull away. “He was murdered by his son!” 

Harley kept laughing and pulled Peter back into his arms, despite the boy’s loud protests of over-exaggerated sobs. He kissed Peter’s cheeks, “Don’t be mean to your boyfriend.” 

“You’re making fun of me!” 

“Yes,” Harley admitted, peppering kissed all over his face, “I am. But it’s because I love you.” 

“I’m upset!” 

Harley’s focus was on kissing away the tears on Peter’s face, so he just hummed, “I know.” 

“You think I’m being stupid,” Peter slumped into me, “You think it’s stupid.” 

“Yes, yes I do,” Harley kissed all over his face and pecked his lips when he heard Peter let out a small laugh, “But I know he was your first love…so let it out.” 

And like a dam had broke, Peter shoved his face into Harley’s neck and sobbed violently, “His own son!” 

“His own son,” Harley nodded, rubbing his back gently, humming something soothing.

“The movies aren’t gonna be any good anymore!”

Harley kept rubbing his back, “But at least Finn and Poe are still alive, baby.” 

“Yeah, but Disney’s homophobic!”

“I know, it’s why you and I aren’t dating in the Cinematic Universe.” 

Peter pulled away and blinked, “What?” 

“There’s still fanfic,” He reminded Peter gently, ignoring his fourth wall break, “Remember Ned’s fanfic where Rey is Han’s and Leia’s daughter?”  
  
Re-burrowing his face into his boyfriend's neck, Peter nodded meekly, “She should be a Kenobi.”   
  
“I know baby,” And he did know. Peter had gone on the rant half a million times. He just kissed his head, “I know.” 

Peter shifted, pushing Harley down, so he could lay on top of his boyfriend, blanketing him, face still tucked into his neck, “I’m sad.”

“I know, darling,” He began gently carding a hand through Peter’s hair, “At least Luke’s back?”

“His boyfriend’s dead!” 

“And now you can write angsty fics about him and his dead boyfriend.” 

“I mean- that’s not the point!”

Harley laughed softly, kissing his hair, “It’ll be okay.”  
  
“Stay with me,” Peter hiccuped, “Please stay with me?”

“You’re the one who thought we should sleep in separate rooms tonight-”

“But I want you to stay with me forever Harley!” Peter pulled back to look him in the eyes, pouting, “We’re supposed to be them!” 

Harley just hummed, tracing patterns on his back, memorizing the feeling of his boyfriend again. His dramatic, over-the-top, boyfriend. 

“I don’t wanna leave you,” Peter mumbled against his neck, clearly tuckered out from all the crying, “We’re supposed to be them and I don’t wanna leave you.”   
  
“You think I’m cool enough to be Han Solo?” Harley yawned and laughed at the same time. An impressive feat that he only seemed to manage around his boyfriend.

“No,” Peter sounded offended, “I’m clearly Han Solo, you’re blonde and blue-eyed. You’re Luke. I don’t want to die and leave you.” 

A pang of cold dread ran through him. That was…that was something he was always terrified of. He shook his head, the thoughts of a dead Spider-Man leaving as he looked down at his boyfriend, nose scrunched, “Are you hot enough to be Hans Solo? Because I’m definitely not twinky enough to be Luke.”

“Yes, you’re definitely a whiny twink bottom, but,” Peter looked up at Harley with wet eyes, “You don’t think I’m hot.” 

“I think you’re perfect,” He kissed Peter’s forehead, laughing, “But I don’t think anyone’s as hot as Han Solo.” 

Peter seemed to find this answer acceptable and curled back on top of him, “Okay.” 

“I’ve got you.”

“You’re still making fun of me.”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” 

Peter huffed, and slowly stopped crying to lean up and kiss Harley deep and gentle. Harley kissed back, fighting back a smile, in favor of cupping his cheeks and wiping away the remainder of his tears, “Feeling better love?”   
  
Peter pouted, not happy his Harley pulled back, “No.”

“Would…kisses help?” 

“Hmmm…” Peter pretended to think, while leaning back up to kiss him softly again, “Yes.”

Harley kissed him back languidly, before pulling away to curl into him, “Cuddle and sleep?” 

“Yes.” 

Peter continued to blanket over him, gently kissing his jaw, “Good night, sweetheart.” 

  
“Night, Pete,” he got even more comfortable, and yawned again, “I love you.” 

He could feel Peter’s smirk against his neck, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at peachy-keener, and ava at charliebradburyismyspirit-animal


End file.
